Freddy (Original Group)
Freddy is a character and a survivor of the outbreak in Polimis' The Original Group. He is traveling in a group with his mother, his siblings and his girlfriend. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Freddy before or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse "Family Man" Freddy, Madeline and Bonnie go through the skiff's log book that Felix retrieved and says that they have a problem. They deduce that the military has already burned Atlanta to the ground. Felix proposes they hide from the militia by retreating to the outskirts. Freddy assures Charlie that they are going to a safe location. Charlie asks how Freddy knows it is safe. Freddy has no answer. As the car approaches Atlanta Outskirts, Madeline sees a light flash inside a tent. Madeline, Freddy, Felix, Abby, and Charlie get off the car and approach the tent that Madeline saw from the car. A young boy — Billy — runs out to greet them. Freddy introduces himself to the boy's father, Allen, and asks permission to sleep for the night. Inside the tent, Allen tells Freddy that based on his communication with other ranger stations, he believes the entire country has fallen and the border to Mexico has been completely sealed off. Allen listens to Freddy's plans and beliefs on the apocalypse. Freddy looks for Charlie and finds her and tells Charlie to return to the car. He averts his eyes as Charlie kills one more infected. After this, he finds Allen at the house and recalls the days when Charlie was mowing lawns and taking out the garbage, rather than killing infected. "This is how we manage now," Allen says. Allen enlists Freddy' help mending a fence. He tells Freddy about a massive herd of infected on a nearby quarry and predicts that it is only a matter of time before the herd finds them. Freddy asks why Allen isn't fleeing. "We all die. It's a question of surrender or survival, acceptance or denial," Allen says. Madeline insists they rescue Ben and Billy from Allen's plan to commit suicide or live in constant fear of the world. "You're not taking them, Freddy, you're saving them," she says. Freddy reluctantly agrees to speak with Allen. Felix tells the two of the poison he found in Allen's bag and predicts that Allen is planning on "Jonestown-ing" his family. Freddy, Madeline, and Felix return to the tent to take Ben and Billy. Donna is trying to prevent them from taking the kids, when Allen comes in. He angrily demands to know what is happening when the argument is interrupted by Felix. Something is wrong with Charlie, he reports. Upstairs, Charlie is found dead after ingesting the pills from Allen's stash. Felix cradles Charlie, who opens her eyes, reanimated, and bites him. Freddy's group sprints to the car with Ben and Billy. Allen chases them down with his rifle and forces them to give Ben and Billy back. Allen shoots Felix while Ben and Billy's backs are turned. Allen then threatens Freddy with killing him, Madeline, Gavin, Bonnie and Spencer if they don't give him Ben and Billy back. Freddy tells Allen that they will be safer with them, "Bullshit!" claims Allen and shoots Bonnie. Reluctantly, Madeline returns Ben and Billy to Allen. Broke in tears upon the dead of his girlfriend, Freddy asks Allen why he had to kill her, Allen coldly tells him that he would do anything for his family. Freddy's remaining group leaves the camp on their car. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Freddy has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances The Original Group *"Family Man"